fairy_tale_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tale Precure Wiki
Welcome to the Fairy Tale Precure Wiki AnonymousWriter37 here! Fairy Tale Precure is a great series to start off with! It's based off of School for Good and Evil! Read it at Wattpad! Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/127845147-%E2%9C%A8fairy-tale-pretty-cure%E2%9C%A8-sge-precure-edition Plot "In the forest of primeval. A school for Good and Evil. Twin towers like two heads. One for the pure. One for the wicked. Try to escape you'll always fail. The only way out is through a fairytale." An ancient prophecy foretold of the Six Legendary Storykeepers, who would give all the books a proper ending. Four Evers, andFour Nevers... "Good and Evil uniting as one? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" "That can never happen." "Good and Evil can NEVER be unified!" Most people think that Good and Evil could never join together, but could the prophecy prove them wrong? The Storykeepers are the only hope in restoring the balance of Confictura, the land of all fairy tale fantasies... ...but can they give all the books a happy ending? Characters Pretty Cures Sophie/Cure Never Sophie is one of the six titular protagonists of the series who came from Gavaldon, the Land of Realities. At first, Sophie seems like a cheerful and good-hearted like the Pink Cures. Her true identity is slowly showing as the series progresses. She is the Evil Soul to Agatha's Good Soul. Sophie is the darkness to Agatha's light. This might be because of her selfishness from time to time, and how she blended into Evil after several days. Sophie is a Never. Sophie owns the Pen of Darkness, and she acts as the leader in the Never's side. Sophie is one of the six Storykeepers foretold by the prophecy. Her theme color is pink. Her sub-colors are black, white, and silver. * "The dreary witch of infinite darkness, I am Cure Never!" 'Agatha/Cure Ever ' Agatha is one of the six titular protagonists of the series who also came from Gavaldon, the Land of Realities. Before she even got into the School for Good, Agatha seemed to be the perfect fit for the Evil's school. She was once dressed in black, cold, isolated, and considered a witch by her own town. However, it is revealed that she is the Good Soul to Sophie's Evil Soul. Agatha is the light to Sophie's darkness. Agatha is an Ever. She owns the Pen of Light, and she acts as the leader in the Ever's side. Agatha is one of the six Storykeepers foretold by the prophecy. Her theme color is purple. Her sub-colors are white, black, and gold. * "The gleaming princess of everlasting light, I am Cure Ever!" 'Hester/Cure Malice ' Hester is one of the six titular protagonists of the series who enrolls in the School for Evil. Her roommates are Sophie and Anadil. She is the daughter of the Candy Witch from Hansel and Gretel. Hester is clever, tough, and evil, well, not fully evil. Hester has a tattoo of a demon which she can summon. She has a soft side for her friends she rarely shows, especially for her best friend Anadil. Hester is the fire to Anadil's ice. She is a Never. She owns the Pen of Fire, and she serves as a Precure in the Never's side. Hester is one of the six Storykeepers foretold by the prophecy. Her theme color is red and black. * "The flaring sorceress of burning flames, I am Cure Malice!" 'Anadil/Cure Vice ' Anadil is one of the six titular protagonists of the series who enrolls in the School for Evil. Her roommates are Sophie and Hester. She is the granddaughter of the White Witch who used to eat little boys. Anadil is stoic, stern, and a little too serious. She usually speaks in a monotone voice. Anadil has three rats who helps her in battles, even when she is already transformed into a Precure. Anadil is the ice to Hester's fire. She is a Never. She owns the Pen of Ice, and she serves as a Precure in the Never's side. Anadil is one of the six Storykeepers foretold by the prophecy. Her theme color is blue and black. * "The arctic enchantress of piercing ice, I am Cure Vice!" 'Kiko/Cure Purity ' Kiko is one of the six titular protagonists of the series who enrolls in the School for Good. Her roommates are Agatha and Beatrix. She is the daughter of a Neverland lost boy and a mermaid. Kiko is kind, sweet, and merciful. She is usually gentle to others, sympathizing with their worries and becoming concerned of her friends from time to time. Kiko is the flower to Beatrix's crystal. She is an Ever. She owns the Pen of Nature, and she serves as a Precure in the Ever's side. Kiko is one of the six Storykeepers foretold by the prophecy. Her theme color is peach and white. * "The innocent maiden of blossoming florets, I am Cure Purity!" 'Beatrix/Cure Charity ' Beatrix is one of the six titular protagonists of the series who enrolls in the School for Good. Her roommates are Agatha and Kiko. She was born to the child of the maiden who outwitted Rumpelstiltskin. Beatrix is fashionable, generous, and sassy. She usually makes snarky comments, and she somewhat judges people by their looks. Beatrix is the crystal to Kiko's flower. She is an Ever. She owns the Pen of Jewels, and she serves as a Precure in the Ever's side. Beatrix is one of the six Storykeepers foretold by the prophecy. Her theme color is fuchsia and white. * "The sophisticated lady of sparkling crystals, I am Cure Charity!" Villains 'Treble ' Treble is one of the first antagonists to appear in the series, along with her twin sister Bass. She is one of the Siren Twins. She isn't called Treble for nothing; she has a high-pitched voice. In the series, it is hinted that Treble and Bass compliment each other's voice quite well. They use their terrible voices when they wish to torment the characters, and they use their more soothing voices when they use hypnosis. It could be possible that Treble and Bass need each other in order to attack the Cures. While her sister tends to be more brutal than she is, Treble still has her violent ways. She likes teasing the Cures when they are weakened, and Treble likes seeing them beg for mercy. In short, they both enjoy torturing the Cures. They are the only known villains for now. * "Fear my ear-piercing voice, you pathetic weaklings!" 'Bass ' Bass is one of the first antagonists to appear in the series, along with her twin sister Treble. She is one of the Siren Twins. She isn't called Bass for nothing; she has a low-pitched voice. In the series, it is hinted that Bass and Treble compliment each other's voice quite well. They use their terrible voices when they wish to torment the characters, and they use their more soothing voices when they use hypnosis. It could be possible that Bass and Treble need each other in order to attack the Cures. While her sister tends to be more of 'all-talk-no-action', Bass can also tend to be like her since they are twins. Bass likes mocking the Cures' strength, testing their power when she wanted to. In short, they both enjoy torturing the Cures. They are the only known villains for now. * "Dread my blood-curling voice, you piteous cowards!" Category:Browse